


Lifetime of Promises

by DaviditsPatrick



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, David is a romantic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, rated for implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviditsPatrick/pseuds/DaviditsPatrick
Summary: Turns out Patrick wasn’t the only one with plans for a proposal.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Lifetime of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic at 4 in the morning, because I got too emotional thinking about David proposing to Patrick and honestly I have no regrets.

Two days after closing night for Cabaret, Patrick gets a video call from his parents as he’s locking up the store. 

“ you guys just missed David!” He says as he props them up against a nearby display, continuing the daily closing routine. “He went to pick up dinner for us, then I’m meeting him at home” he explains as he re folds a displaced sweater. 

Chatting happily with his parents Patrick finishes his last task and leans against the wall behind the register as his mom talks excitedly about Davids acceptance of his proposal and his Dad talks about potentially coming back for a longer visit in Schitt's Creek sometime soon. A few times, Patrick thinks there’s an odd look in his mothers eyes, but writes it off as the excitement she has been literally oozing through the phone since he’d called to tell them about the engagement. 

Before Patrick could lock up and head home, his dad asks for a tour of the store, stating that even though it’d only been a few months since they’d seen everything in person, David had mentioned revamping the skincare product layout and he wanted to see it. 

Patrick, just nods in agreement, shooting David a quick text to let him know he’ll be home a little later than anticipated. His dad asks a surprising amount of questions about the skincare products themselves and Patrick takes it as his attempt at trying to understand David and the things he so obviously cares about. His parents do eventually end their call, congratulating him on the engagement one last time and before hanging up.

Patrick texts David he’s on his way home as he flicks off the lights and Locke’s the door behind him. Shucking off his shoes in the entrance way when he gets home, it takes Patrick a moment to realize that it’s oddly dim in his apartment and there’s soft music floating through the air. 

Turning around, Patrick takes in the scene unfolding in his living room and feels his breath catch in his throat. Because David is standing in the middle of his living room, the furniture is moved off to the side to accommodate the dining table he’s moved from the kitchen into the space, and covered in a clean white table cloth. 

The dim lighting, it turns out is coming from the candles adorning different surfaces throughout the apartment and the overhead light in the entryway Patrick is still stood frozen in.

“David wha- what, uh, is all this?” He finally manages, as he also makes his way to stand in front of his fiancé a small smile playing at the corners of the taller mans lips.

“I just thought we could celebrate how successful your Cabaret run was, and I also thought you deserved something special after all the time you put into planning the hike. However, unlike that event, I DO have a first aid kit handy” he snarks lightly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Patrick’s lips 

“I’m never gonna live that down am I?” Patrick asks, laughing lightly.

As they sit down to eat Patrick takes a look at the food on the table, then takes a second glance at the sweater Davids wearing, while also taking stock of the playlist David has queued. And suddenly Patrick has to swallow around the lump of emotion forming in his throat. 

Because the food David had picked up from the cafe mirrors the meal they shared on their first date, even down to the mozzarella sticks that ‘don’t travel well’. David is wearing the sweater he wore the very first time they met at rays years ago, and the playlist he’s chosen is the same one they’d danced to after his surprise party. 

He locks eyes with David and the tears forming in his own, mean David can tell he’s put all this together. 

“Why are you- I mean, this is-“ 

Patrick can’t even find the words for what he wants to say for a moment. He finally settles on 

“What did I do to deserve you?” His voice low, and thick with unshed tears. 

Shaking his head sharply, squeezing his eyes shut in the way Patrick finds endearing, but has also come to learn means David’s .02 seconds from launching into a rant David responds softly. 

“I think the real question is what I did to deserve you? Um, before you, I thought I was damaged goods, and that being in love was probably the worst thing that could happen to me because no one had ever, uhm loved me the same way back” 

David pauses, wiping a stray tear from his cheek before grabbing Patrick’s hand that’s resting on the table between both of his. 

“But you love me so much, you make my life is this weird little town better than it ever was, in New York or Japan or any of the million other places I’ve been. Because no one else has ever taken the time to learn my coffee order, or my preferred fold pattern for my knits, or actually listen when I start talking about how incorrect something is, and smile about it all. Basically what I’m saying is I’m so happy that you asked me to marry you.” 

David says all in one breath, by the end, his voice is soft, and wavering slightly. And Patrick sits dumbstruck for a second, because it’s probably the most unprompted vulnerability he’s ever seen in David and that thought alone makes his heart swell in his chest, looking at the beautiful man in front of him. As it turns out David isn’t done, and he continues to speak.

“So um, your proposal was genuinely a surprise but I will say I'm a little mad at myself for not seeing it coming? Because now you beat me to the punch” David says, the return of this joking tone tells Patrick David is nervous, trying to put his nerves at ease by slipping into their typical banter.

“Well David, I don’t think it’s meant to be a race“ Patrick finds himself chuckling, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he tries to hide his amusement, but suddenly Davids shaking his head again.

“Ok, while that may be true? I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to ask you since the day after your birthday party, like I literally called your mom to see if she knew your ring size on your parents drive back home. She cried, I cried, it was a lot.” 

At this point Patrick’s heart is hammering in his chest and he knows there are tears streaming down his face but he can’t bring himself to care, as David pulls his hands away to dip into the pocket of jeans revealing a small velvet box, before sliding it slowly across the table, into Patrick's waiting hand. 

The velvet exterior of the box is slightly worn, and familiar in a way that Patrick can’t place immediately but when he opens the box it clicks for him. Because the white gold ring nestled in the box is familiar to him, the delicately embossed exterior is one he’s seen a hundred times. Because the ring had belonged to his grandfather, and after he’d passed Patrick’s own father had worn it daily, a chain looped through it, tucked beneath his shirts for nearly a decade now. 

A small shocked “oh” is all Patrick can manage for a moment. He pulls the ring from the box, brushing his thumb over the design in the exterior he looks back up into Davids eyes. 

“When do you? No, how did you get this?” he asks, his eyes wide and so full of emotion David glances away for a split second to compose himself

“ So during the same phone call I mentioned earlier?Well your mom had told me your ring size and she was telling me how excited she was about everything. But I realized your dad hadn’t said anything since the beginning of the call. And I started to panic, and I asked him if he was ok with me asking you to marry him.” David began, the corners of his lips turning up in a slight smile 

“Well your mom answered instead and said he was fine just kinda choked up. And then your dad cleared his throat and said ‘I don’t know you all that well yet son, but I can tell you I like you a lot. I can also tell you I’ve never seen my son happier than he is now, and that’s because of you. I’m more than ok with you asking him to marry you, and if you’re interested I’d like to offer you my fathers ring to do it.’ I didn’t have your ring picked out yet, and I felt like it would NOT be correct to turn him down on something like that so … here we are” David said, finishing with a shrug.

The warmth in Patrick’s chest reaches a new intensity, until suddenly it's boiling over and he’s laughing, slipping the ring onto the appropriate finger, and leaning across the small table to press his lips to Davids. 

“So you’re telling me, my parents knew this whole time?! That they helped me plan MY proposal, while helping you with yours?” He asks, breathlessly as he pulls away. 

“Yes, they were also 100% stalling earlier tonight so I could set up here, so you might want to re evaluate your appraisal of their acting skills.” 

“ We can circle back to that later.” Patrick says lowly, getting up from his seat, food forgotten. 

“Mmmm, but what were you planning on doing now instead?” David asks,turning in his seat to face Patrick a bit more, while smirking, as his eyes light up mischievously.

Patrick’s eyes flick down to his left hand warmly , then back to David’s face, where they finally land on his lips. Patrick’s last coherent thought flies out the window as he nearly throws himself into Davids lap. Between one breath and the next Patrick is holding David’s face between his hands, marveling at the cool press of his ring against his finger. 

Pulling David in slowly one arm wraps around Davids shoulders, bringing himself further into Davids space as their lips crash together. Almost immediately Patrick feels like he’s on fire, and that feeling combined with the joy filling his chest almost overwhelms him.

David’s hands have found their way to Patrick’s hips and he can feel the way his fingers flex, almost as if he’s attempting to pull him impossibly closer. Pulling back only far enough to speak Patrick smirks 

“I don’t know David” he says in response, leaning back in but dipping his head so his lips find his way to the space just below Davids jawline. 

“What do you think we should do instead?” He asks as he peppers kisses nearly to David's collarbone and back. 

“because we could keep doing this, or keep talking about my parents it’s really up to you.” Patrick says feigning innocence, while moving as if to get up.

“No, no!” David says tightening his grip to keep Patrick in place. The words “This, this is good” being spoken against Patrick’s lips before there’s no space between them again. 

  
  


Hours later they’re laying in bed, Patrick’s back to David's chest. One of David's arms slung warmly around Patrick’s waist. As they speak softly. 

“I love you” David Practically whispers into the skin at the back of Patrick’s neck. 

“I love you too” Patrick sighs, on the verge of sleep. David’s arm tightens around his waist and he presses back into his warm frame, settling in for the night when David speaks again softly. 

“So you’ll marry me?” David asks and Patrick let’s out an amuse huff. 

“Honey! I think I just made it abundantly clear how much I want to marry you, we’ve also been engaged for days.” He teases lightly. 

“Ok, humor me then!” David pleads, and Patrick can feel him press a smile to the back of his neck. 

“Yes David, I’ll marry you, but only if you promise to marry me” He says sleepily, his words slightly mumbled as he drifts off to sleep.

“I promise” David says so softly it’s barely audible, before he joins Patrick in sleep.

Patrick won’t realize until the next morning when he takes his ring off to shower. But engraved on the inside of the band, in what appears to be Davids actual handwriting are the words “Lifetime of promises.” The resulting smile makes Patrick’s face ache for hours as he reflects our their past and dreams about their future.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you thought! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Daviditspatrick


End file.
